


You Can't Hide Us

by Tooort



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tooort/pseuds/Tooort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В результате многочисленных серий генетических экспериментов по скрещиванию ДНК человеческих и кошачьих особей люди смогли вывести особенно устойчивый вид гибридов. Из-за огромного числа случаев жестоких обращений гибриды добились "свободы" от человеческого насилия и рабства, благодаря чему люди возненавидели своих детищ и изгнали гибридов в районы гетто, отказываясь признавать в них равных по правам существ. Но гибриды не позволят вытирать о них ноги.<br/>Китти!Курт</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playlist

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется. Не скажу, что я не отрываюсь от неё, но она в процессе, и все мои творческие навыки уходят на её создание.  
> В работе есть много противоречий, так что прошу относиться ко всему написанному, как к простому фанатскому творчеству, где в принципе не может быть чего-то взаправду и на самом деле.  
> Если у Вас возникли какие-либо вопросы по фанфику во время чтения, то Вы можете написать мне об этом в сообщения, где я постараюсь ответить на всё, что Вы только можете спросить по данной работе.  
> К критике, как указано перед графой "Отзыв", я отношусь болезненно, не то чтобы падаю в обморок при любом слове в свой адрес, но насмешек и грубостей в свою сторону не потерплю. Так что прошу отнестись с пониманием и не страдать глупостями в комментариях.  
> И разумеется, буду благодарен за любые идеи и предложения, который у Вас могут возникнуть во время ознакомления с моей работой.  
> Также хочу сказать, что работа написана по просьбе человека, указанного в посвящении, так что все мои предпосылки и идеи ориентированны несомненно на интересы этой замечательной девушки.
> 
> Арты:  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i6474324  
> Спасибо огромное моему личному Императору Зла.  
> Ты невероятно талантлива!  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i6484087  
> И еще один великолепный арт от моего личного ручного Дьявола.
> 
> Обложка:  
> http://imgdepo.ru/id/i6606770  
> Совень, <333.

Эта "глава" носит рекомендательный характер. Все сцены фика прописаны под музыкальное сопровождение, но песен так много, что я просто постыдился пихать их в каждую сцену, а решил вывести отдельным списком для всех, кто заинтересуется. Список будет пополняться, потому что мои друзья жопят мне музыку, но я вытаскиваю из них клещами новые саунды :D  
Здесь огромные благодарности Сове и Злу за их идеальные вкусы в музыке.  
<3

 

Kosheen – Recovery  
She Wants Revenge – Tear You Apart  
Phantogram – When I'm Small  
Stereophonics – Devil   
Metric – Black Sheep  
Stereophonics – Superman  
Dave Gahan – Down  
Post War Glamour Girls – Sestra  
Post War Glamour Girls – Lightbulb  
She Wants Revenge – True Romance  
Lost Lander – Kangaroo  
Rangleklods – Young And Dumb  
Post War Glamour Girls – Red Terror  
The Killers – Here with me  
The Killers – Carry Me Home  
The Killers – Runaways (Michel Remix)  
Depeche Mode – Wrong  
Depeche Mode – A Pain That I'm Used To  
Stereophonics – In A Moment  
Stereophonics – You're My Star  
Gaoler's Daughter – How Do You Know  
Blood Red Shoes – Colours Fade  
30 Seconds To Mars – Northern Lights  
Mother Mother – Body Of Years  
Glee Cast – Love Is A Battlefield  
Citizens! – Let's Go All The Way


	2. Another Town

Блейн спешит. Он быстро перебирает ногами, не заботясь о том, что изредка шагает в грязные лужи от недавно прошедшего дождя. Он просто идет вперёд, желая поскорее отделаться от этого чувства страха, что преследует его всю дорогу. Кажется, что на этой улице никогда не бывает света. Вдали мигает один фонарь, изредка освещая грязную дорогу тусклым светом, от которого мало проку, лишь больше нагоняет ужас. Блейн проходит мимо очередного мусорного бака, от которого разит неприятной вонью гнилых отбросов жизнедеятельности людей. _"Гибридов,"_ — мысленно поправляет себя Блейн, крепче кутаясь в именной пиджак своей школы.

На тёмной улице тяжело разглядеть что-либо, но Блейну кажется, что повсюду мелькают тени бесшумно движущихся гибридов. Ему кажется, что за ним неотрывно следят десятки кошачьих глаз, пытливых взглядов, полных ненависти, что каждое его движение читается, в каждом из них ищется смысл. Десятки хитрейших умов пытаются угадать, что он здесь забыл.

Всё просто. Блейн опоздал на автобус.

Он задержался в библиотеке, потому что готовился к важному проекту по биологии, а когда библиотекарь попросила его покинуть помещение, то Блейн заметил, как за окном стемнело, и с ужасом глянул на часы, понимая, что уже опоздал на последний автобус.

Блейн неосознанно дёргается и шугано отпрыгивает на бордюр тротуара, когда справа от него раздаётся шорох мусорных пакетов. Блейн несколько раз оглядывается, продолжая часто семенить ногами в жёстких неудобных школьных туфлях.

Он проходит мимо очередной пустой машины с выбитыми стеклами и снятыми шинами. Здесь нет ни одного нормального транспортного средства, только разобранные на части холодные скелеты легковых автомобилей, погоревшие автобусы, корпуса которых разрисованы граффити. Блейну кажется, что каждый день, прожитый здесь, — это война, только тел не видно.

Он слышит тихий смех за спиной и спотыкается на трещине в асфальте. Блейн чувствует, как подкатывает комок страха к его горлу, и тщетно пытается его сглотнуть, крепче прижимая стопку книжек к груди. Он проходит мимо того мигающего фонаря, и тусклый свет отбрасывает перед ним собственную тень. Блейн вжимает голову в плечи, замечая, как сзади мелькают быстрые тени нескольких гибридов. Блейн просто надеется, что скоро выйдет из зоны гетто и продолжит свой путь по безлюдному шоссе, где в разы безопасней, чем здесь.

Гибриды существуют уже не первую сотню лет. Их преимуществом перед другими видами скрещивания в природе является то, что они могут размножаться и при рождении наследуют нормальный генотип и фенотипы родителей без отвратительных мутаций, что тысячелетиями преследуют человечество. Люди пробовали использовать их для плотских утех, но когда стали известны жуткие случаи чудовищного обращения с гибридами, какая-то организация по типу Гринписа выдвинула иск в Мировой Суд по правам человека и доказала, что гибриды должны быть приравнены к правам остальных людей. Но одно дело — постановление суда, а другое дело — мнение общественности. Гибриды больше не используются людьми в качестве домашних животных, но мало кто относится к ним по-человечески. Все гибриды изгнаны в отдалённые районы городов, в некоторых — далеко за пределы, вследствие чего и образовались гетто. Гибридов нанимают на черновую работу, с ними не церемонятся, их ненавидят, и никто из людей не скрывает своей неприязни.

Скрещенные с животными гибриды могут работать куда дольше, чем обычные люди, они намного выносливее, сильнее и закалённее. Из-за низкого положения в обществе им платят небольшие деньги, и чаще всего гибриды забирают зарплату в виде еды, потому что практически каждого дома ждёт большая семья, где много маленьких детей — гибриды часто рожают по четверо котят за раз. За счет такого размножения гетто разрослись очень быстро, и люди изредка истребляют их, совершенно незаконно, потому что боятся, что гибриды поднимут восстание и всё человечество окажется под властью хвостатого дерьма.

Блейн слышит шаги позади себя и резко оборачивается. Его сердце колотится как сумасшедшее, когда он понимает, что позади никого нет, лишь ветер гоняет целлофановый пакет по грязной улице, швыряя его из одной лужи в другую. Блейн делает несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться, и поворачивается, чтобы продолжить свой путь, но он делает всего пару шагов, прежде чем крепкие руки хватают его за грудки и затаскивают за угол. В переулке темно, Блейн ничего не видит, пока свет из одного плохо забитого окна не освещает лица схвативших его.

— Что вам нужно? — испуганно выкрикивает Блейн, дёргая плечами, пытаясь высвободиться. Крепкие руки вжимают его в сырую кирпичную стену. Блейну больно, он не может вырваться.

Один из напавших стоит позади. Он невысокого роста, худощавый, его лицо похоже на морду лисицы, и он скалится в улыбке, обнажая свои мелкие зубы.

— Тебя мамочка не учила, что нельзя соваться в гетто? — шепчет другой гибрид, практически вжимаясь в тело Блейна. Андерсон чувствует себя маленьким по сравнению с широкоплечим мужчиной с большими чёрными ушами на голове. Его тёмные глаза плотоядно смотрят на Блейна. Громила шире Андерсона раза в два и выше его на голову. — Вытряхивай карманы, богатей, — рычит он, похлопывая его по нашивке знака Далтона на груди. Блейн нервно сглатывает. У него нет денег. Родители оплачивают обучение в школе вместе с питанием, а в автобусе он расплачивается карточкой. Ему просто не нужны деньги, когда он на учебе.

Громила хватает его книги и отшвыривает в сторону. Библиотечные экземпляры приземляются в ближайшую лужу, и одна из книг раскрывается и падает страницами в грязь.

Блейн ходит на занятия по боксу в школе, но громила явно не в его весовой категории, чтобы Блейн смог оказать хоть какое-то сопротивление.

— Залезь к нему в карманы, — ядовито ворчит парень позади, и Блейну хочется плюнуть ему в лицо.

Громила слушается своего друга, наспех выворачивает карманы Блейна наизнанку и, разумеется, ничего не находит.

— У него ничего нет, — говорит отморозок, и лисья морда недовольно шипит, а затем подходит к ним ближе, и Блейн чувствует, как его сердце буквально падает вниз.

— Тогда мы можем немного поразвлечься, — говорит он, доставая карманный ножик, и, оттолкнув друга, подходит вплотную к Блейну. — Наверняка, мальчик из частной школы очень аппетитный, — он наклоняется к Андерсону и проводит грубым шершавым языком по его щеке, оставляя широкий мокрый след. — М-м-м, — раздается стон наслаждения с тонких отвратительных губ.

Блейн не может закричать, он чувствует, как глаза щиплет от накативших слез, и одна из них скользит по его другой щеке. Колени Блейна дрожат, когда холодное лезвие ножа прижимается к его горлу, и в этот момент у Блейна прорывается голос, и он изо всех сил кричит:

— Помогите!

Его крик оглушительно проходится по улицам глухого гетто, а в ответ тишина. И Блейн понимает, что пропал.

★★★

Сумка Блейна валяется на асфальте, из неё вытряхнуто всё содержимое. Разноцветные ручки словно выложены дорожкой под его ногами, громила ходит позади, тяжёлыми ботинками раздавливая пластмассу канцтоваров. Блейн слышит хруст, пока сам прижат щекой к стене, а его руки надежно закреплены какой-то бечёвкой, и Блейн просто надеется, что его не изнасилуют. Пиджак с него давно стянули, и лисья морда надел его на себя. Его костлявые руки торчат из коротких рукавов, пока грубо исследуют тело Блейна на наличие других ценностей. Холодные ладони скользят под рубашку, и Блейну неприятно, он весь ёжится, молясь, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

Он не может знать, что за происходящим следит другая пара ярко-голубых кошачьих глаз.

Грубая ладонь скользит к заднице Блейна, и тот пытается сдержать тихую истерику, что рвётся наружу глухими всхлипами.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — шепчет он, надеясь, что его поймут, что его прекратят трогать. — Забирайте всё, что есть, просто не трогайте меня.

— Но ты такой сладкий, малыш, — шепчут потрескавшиеся губы прямо в ухо Блейна, а тонкие пальцы касаются его между ягодиц. — Очень сложно прекратить тебя трогать.

Блейн слышит со стороны раздражённый стон.

— О, да давай уже покончим с ним, — Блейн нервно сглатывает, пытаясь понять, что значит "покончить", и ни одной позитивной мысли не приходит к нему в голову.

Громила вытаскивает собственный нож и отталкивает друга в сторону. Одним грубым движением он разворачивает Блейна, и тот с силой бьётся о стену.

Огромный гибрид распахивает рубашку на груди Блейна, срывая несколько пуговиц.

— Я хочу оставить тебе маленькое напоминание, чтобы ты больше никогда не совался сюда, — ядовито шепчет он и заносит лезвие над гладкой грудью Блейна.

Блейн замечает, как сзади что-то опускается сверху. Всё, что он может разглядеть в темноте, — это ярко-голубые глаза.

— Развяжи малыша и отойди от него, Льюис, — громко раздаётся высокий голос, но Блейн отчётливо слышит приказные нотки. — Вы же не хотите, чтобы наше перемирие было нарушено?

Громила — Льюис — чертыхается и, обрезав бечёвку, отходит в сторону от Блейна.

— Хаммел, мы даже не на твоей территории, — визжит лисья морда с другого конца переулка.

— Без разницы на чьей вы территории, закон о людях действует по всему Гетто, — безапелляционно рычит Хаммел, и Блейн, потирая запястья, замечает, что это стройный гибрид, одетый в кожаную куртку, из его волос торчат ушки цвета молочного шоколада, а его бледная кожа безупречна. Его ноги обтянуты тёмными брюками, и на секунду Блейн забывает, что стоит с голой грудью в переулке, а все его книжки полностью промокли. — Никто не имеет права прикасаться к людям, не говоря уже о том, что вы тут устроили.

Хаммел не смотрит на Блейна, и Блейну очень хочется, чтобы его спаситель обратил на него внимание.

Но нет. Прекрасный гибрид отчитывает преступников, ему некогда смотреть на полуголого человечишку, когда так серьёзно нарушены правила, когда он на грани, чтобы сорваться и развязать войну.

— Гарольд, ты серьезно собирался изувечить его? — рычит Хаммел, и Блейн начинает запахивать свою рубашку, ощущая жуткий холод.

— Я не хочу, чтобы эти грязные ублюдки совались в наш район, — шипит громила Льюис. — От них ничего хорошего не жди.

— Ты идиот? Посмотри на него! — Блейн наконец удостаивается одного быстрого взгляда Хаммела и чувствует нескрываемое презрение, когда его спаситель хмыкает. — Он меньше тебя в два раза. Ты понимаешь, что наш район могут полностью уничтожить из-за этого сопляка?

Блейн собирает грязные книжки и пытается прогнать обиду от прозвучавшего "сопляка", дрожащими пальцами выискивая целые ручки.

Видимо, до Льюиса наконец доходит, что его семью могут уничтожить уже завтра и никто не будет с этим разбираться.

Гарольд снимает с себя пиджак и молча суёт его Хаммелу.

— Я не скажу ничего Паку, но если увижу ещё раз, — Хаммел замолкает, и гибриды, извиняясь, начинают исчезать в темноте улиц.

Блейн чувствует неловкость. Над ним стоит гибрид, который ничего не говорит, лишь терпеливо ждёт, пока Андерсон соберёт свои шмотки. Когда Блейн подбирает последнюю книжку, сильные руки гибрида подхватывают его подмышками и тянут вверх, чтобы помочь встать. Блейн от волнующего трепета прикрывает глаза, а затем чувствует, как на его плечи ложится прохладная ткань пиджака, пахнущая чем-то терпким.

— Больше не суйся сюда, — рычит гибрид Блейну, и тот неосознанно начинает дрожать. Дыхание спасителя пропадает, и Блейн открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть, как Хаммел уходит из переулка на главную улицу. Блейн чувствует острую потребность извиниться, отплатить, поблагодарить, поклониться. Он много раз видел гибридов, но ни разу не говорил ни с кем из них и уж точно никто из кошатников не спасал его из лап хулиганов. Блейну интересно, и поэтому он как можно быстрее сгребает свою раскрытую сумку и спешит за Хаммелом.

— Подождите, — зовёт он гибрида, но тот продолжает идти вперёд. — Спасибо, что спасли меня... мистер Хаммел, — осторожно добавляет Блейн и продолжает семенить за ним.

Хаммел фыркает, засовывая руки в карманы своей куртки, его хвост нервно дёргается из стороны в сторону. Гибрид немного выше Блейна, на вид он кажется старше Андерсона всего на года три, но сложно сказать точно, ведь это гибриды. Эти существа живут дольше людей и дольше остаются молодыми, что не может не пугать человечество.

— Меня Блейн зовут, — говорит Андерсон, пытаясь заставить его поговорить с ним. Блейн ему так благодарен, он хочет узнать его имя, просто чтобы хотя бы узнать, кто его спас. — А как Ваше имя?

Хаммел резко разворачивается, его хвост поднимается вверх, трубой.

— Послушай, юнец, — шипит он. — Город в той стороне, — он машет рукой, показывая вдоль главной улицы. Блейн видит, как зрачки в голубых глазах опасно сужаются. — Я не знаю, как ты здесь сегодня оказался, но хочу тебе посоветовать больше здесь не появляться. 

Блейн неотрывно смотрит на розовые пухлые губы, пока гибрид что-то ему кричит, но совершенно его не слушает.

Хаммел разворачивается и начинает идти быстрее.

Блейн на ходу застёгивает пиджак и перекидывает грязную сумку через плечо.

— Я никому не скажу, — выпаливает Андерсон неожиданно даже для самого себя, но это действует. Хаммел останавливается. 

Он не поворачивается. Его хвост натягивается в одну прямую, а потом расслабляется. Блейн видит, как его плечи поднимаются и опускаются от глубокого вдоха и выдоха.

— Послушай, малыш, — слышит Блейн мягкий голос. — Поступай, как считаешь нужным. Просто больше не суйся сюда.

Блейн хочет возразить, хочет спросить что-нибудь, ещё раз потребовать имя спасителя, но он просто стоит на месте, глядя на то, как удаляется Хаммел. 

Когда гибрид исчезает в одной из подворотен, Блейн чувствует бессмысленную тревогу за исчезнувшего парня. Ведь никто не должен жить так, как живут гибриды.

★★★

Блейну везёт. Когда он приходит домой, родителей нет. Он находит записку на столе, где маминым витиеватым почерком написано:

_Мистер Майлз, друг твоего отца, пригласил нас на ужин. Вернёмся поздно. Не скучай. Люблю, мама.  
P.s.: сделай уроки!_

Блейн улыбается и выкидывает записку. Он дома в безопасности, его рубашка висит на нём, не застёгнутая, а пиджак пахнет странным неприятным запахом. Блейн идёт в прачечную и загружает вещи в стиральную машину, раздевшись до трусов. Ему придётся прятать рубашку от матери, пока не купит набор пуговиц, потому что у него нет ни малейшего желания рассказывать маме, что произошло, несмотря на то, что Блейн до сих пор ходит на ватных ногах, а его колени ощутимо дрожат.

Он вешает мокрые вещи в своей комнате на балконе, зная, что мама наверняка не пойдет туда, когда ночью зайдет его проведать.

Блейн греет себе стакан молока, потому что это единственное, что может его быстро успокоить. Он предпочитает не думать о том, что произошло. У него просто нет сил на это.

Но несмотря на истощение, мысли о Хаммеле не покидают его и в кровати. Блейн долго ворочается и притворяется, что спит, когда слышит, как входная дверь приоткрывается, а затем полоска света падает на его кровать.

Блейн чувствует, как мама нежно поглаживает его волосы, и думает, каково это — жить в гетто? Есть ли там место материнской нежности, заботе о близких, есть ли там нормальные семьи, где все друг друга любят? Так ли агрессивны гибриды, какими их рисуют на телевидении? Насколько верны стереотипы?

Дверь в комнату едва слышно скрипит, когда мама выходит. И Блейн поворачивается на спину, изучая взглядом идеально ровный белый потолок, и думает, что должен ещё раз увидеть Хаммела.

★★★

Когда Блейн выходит из ванной, уже умывшийся и полностью одетый, с уложенными волосами, на кухонном столе его ждёт завтрак. Омлет аппетитно дымится, а запах терпкого кофе доносится до его носа. Блейн улыбается и входит в кухню, чтобы поприветствовать маму.

Мама стоит возле плиты и жарит блинчики. На ней красный передник, в руке силиконовая лопатка, и мама что-то напевает. Блейн улыбается и подходит к ней, чтобы стащить тёплый блинчик с тарелки, а затем целует её в щёку и подхватывает мотив, напевая гораздо громче, чем мама, зная, что она просто обожает голос своего сына. Он садится за стол и замолкает, чтобы съесть свой завтрак, пока на фоне гундят утренние новости.

— Добавить ещё молока в твой кофе, милый? — спрашивает ласково мама, наблюдая, как Блейн наворачивает за обе щеки аппетитный завтрак.

— Нет, — бубнит он с набитым ртом.

— Центр Сан-Франциско заполонили гибриды. Они не предпринимают никаких агрессивных действий в сторону безопасности граждан, здесь просто огромное скопление, и явно что-то намечается. В их руках нет плакатов и других признаков демонстраций, так же нет и оружия. Будто у них здесь массовый флешмоб. Власти ждут активных действий, готовые в любой момент выслать войска, чтобы приструнить бунтовщиков.

"Власти", "войска" заставляют Блейна поднять голову, чтобы глянуть на экран. Он видит, как на бордюрах, переполненных людьми, спешащими на работу, сидят обыкновенные на первый взгляд люди. Кто-то из них ест, кто-то пьет, кто-то просто качает ребёнка на руках, но Блейн замечает, что у детей, играющих на дороге, есть хвосты, а затем у всех по волшебству виднеются кошачьи уши. Кажется, что гибриды одеты в последнее, их лица уставшие, а глаза матерей полны слёз.

Вдалеке виднеются другие репортёры, но ничего не происходит, гибриды просто гуляют, общаясь между собой, ни у кого из них нет в руках никакого оружия.

И Блейн не понимает, почему их нужно выгонять.

— Ушастые опять что-то всполошились, — говорит мама Блейна. — Мало заявить, что ты человек, необходимо вбить это каждому в голову, иначе все так и будут тебя презирать. Блейн, ешь скорее, в школу опоздаешь.

В голосе мамы нет никакой злости, в нём больше сквозят нотки жалости и сочувствия. И Блейн не понимает, как раньше не замечал подобного, как раньше пропускал мимо ушей всё, что обсуждали между собой родители и отец со своими друзьями.

Блейну жаль, что он понятия не имеет о всей ситуации. Но теперь он намерен узнать. Вот бы только ещё раз увидеть Хаммела.


	3. See the light

Уроки Блейна заканчиваются рано. На улице всё ещё светло, Андерсон не спеша идёт по идеальному тротуару, щурясь от яркого солнечного света.

На локте болтается его форменный пиджак, а на шее развязанный полосатый галстук.

Позади плетутся его друзья, о чём-то громко гогоча. А впереди дворник-гибрид метёт улицу, совсем рядом с мусорными баками, которые полны отходами школьной столовой.

— У меня есть идея, — слышит сзади Блейн, но не подает вида, потому что солнце так приятно греет, а ветерок обдувает свободно сидящую рубашку, и Блейну не хочется участвовать в глупых затеях своих друзей.

Дворник, мистер Роджер, работает в школе всё время, что Блейн учится в Далтоне. Он гибрид, который не раз ругал школьников за брошенный в неположенном месте мусор, у него тёмно-карие глаза, его губы тонкие, а шерсть на ушах и волосы давно поседели. Крепкими руками он привычно держит метлу, его хвост безжизненно висит позади, пока дворник терпеливо выполняет свою работу.

Впервые Блейн замечает, что Роджер движется очень легко, но в то же время чётко, идеально владея своим телом. Он легко переминается с одной ноги на другую, балансируя, как самая настоящая кошка. Блейну не часто приходится видеть гибридов, так что он всё ещё не может осознать, что они действительно отчасти кошки. 

Блейн часто видел Роджера из огромных окон классов, как тот нежился на скамейке, отдыхая от уборки. Ворчливый, но добродушный, Роджер всегда был тих и никого не трогал.

Блейн приоткрывает глаза, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на дворника, и видит, как Алан, высокий, худощавый парень с подтянутым телом, приближается к нему со спины и с силой дёргает за хвост. Старый дворник теряет равновесие, одновременно громко шипя, он падает пятой точкой в грязную лужу. Брэд и Ленни начинают громко хохотать, показывая пальцем на встающего Роджера, который пытается отряхнуть грязь с мокрых штанов, что выходит плохо.

— На счёт три! — громко командует Алан, и они все вместе подхватывают гибрида, отрывая от земли, и одним движением закидывают в бак.

Блейн не помнит, как откинул на газон свой постиранный пиджак и бросил сумку сверху. Не задумавшись, он срывается с места и бежит в сторону баков. Он отталкивает Алана и перегибается через металлическую стенку.

— Мистер Роджер, Вы в порядке? — кричит он, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь гибриду. Глаза дворника распахиваются так, будто ему предлагает помощь Президент. Роджер немного сжимается, ожидая дополнительного удара, но ничего не происходит. Только рука исчезает.

Блейн чувствует, как сбоку на него прыгает Алан.

— Чувак, ты охренел, что ли? — вопит он, прижимая Андерсона к земле.

Не теряясь, Блейн переворачивает их и оказывается сверху.

— Это вы с ума сошли? Вы зачем пожилого человека трогаете? — рычит Андерсон, крепко держа руки друга по бокам от его головы.

— Андерсон, ты головой ударился, что ли? — плюёт ему в лицо Алан. — Какой он человек? Это же просто долбанная кошара! Отвали от меня!

Слова друга звучат для Блейна, словно пощёчина. Он отпускает Алана и встаёт.

— Ты теперь защитник кисок, Блейн? — кривляется напоследок Алан, отряхивая одежду. Он не ждёт ответа Блейна и обращается к своим друзьям. — Пошли, пацаны. У Андерсона кошачье бешенство.

Блейн поджимает губу, чувствуя, как саднит бок от неудачного падения, и подходит к баку. Как он раньше не замечал, какие придурки у него друзья?

Раньше Блейн прикрывал глаза, не заботясь о том, что происходит. Но вчерашний вечер перевернул его сознание. Курт ему помог, хотя мог бросить его на растерзание тем двум извращенцам, и никто бы Блейна не нашёл, но он не стал.

— Давайте, мистер Роджер, — мягко говорит Блейн, цепляя руку гибрида себе на плечо. Он подхватывает дворника за талию и помогает ему встать на ноги.

Рубашка Блейна безнадёжно испорчена, и он надеется, что если наденет завтра немного розоватую рубашку, то никто из учителей не заметит отклонения от формы, если он не будет снимать весь день пиджак, ведь у него всего две белые рубашки к школьной форме.  
Блейн понимает, что мистер Роджер не сказал ни слова в ответ. Это странно.

Он поднимает голову, отрывая взгляд от перепачканных травой брюк, прекращая отряхиваться.

И видит, как нижняя губа мистера Роджера дрожит. Его тёмно-карие глаза блестят от влаги, а уши немного прижаты к голове. Блейн не понимает, что происходит, и по его собственному телу начинает бежать дрожь. Он перешёл границы, да? Гибридов нельзя трогать? Блейн ждёт, что дворник отругает его, но мистер Роджер еле слышно шепчет обветренными губами:

— Спасибо.

★★★

Люди глубоко ошибаются, считая, что только им небезопасно находиться в гетто. В гетто небезопасно любому. 

Курт всю свою жизнь живёт здесь. Он хорошо знаком со всеми правилами и тонкостями, которые детально изучил, выживая каждый день, каждый час и долбанную минуту, хотя его не раз норовили втоптать в грязь, унизить, заставать забиться в угол и подохнуть в одиночестве.

Дело в том, что Курт... как говорится, грязнокровка.

Его мать, Элизабет, была рождена гибридом, но влюбилась в человека и сбежала с ним из гетто, когда ей едва исполнилось восемнадцать. Любовь родителей Курта подверглась страшнейшим испытаниям, но они смогли прятаться от осуждений общества долгое время — для всех, кто знал, отцу Курта Элизабет приходилась горничной — этот план работал отлично, пока кое-кто из очень близких друзей, но не из самых хороших людей, рассказал об их союзе всем, кому только смог. 

Отца Курта отказывались обслуживать в магазинах, к нему прекратили обращаться за помощью постоянные клиенты, которые клялись, что никогда не променяют его великолепную мастерскую. Отказались от услуг мистера Хаммела даже те, кому всегда было всё равно на гибридов, но человеческая натура настолько боится общественного осуждения, что готова сделать всё что угодно, лишь бы это неодобрение, граничащее с полнейшим отчуждением, просто не коснулось её.

Всё стало хуже, когда Элизабет забеременела. Они оба были счастливы, горько плача и пытаясь друг друга подбадривать, хотя прекрасно знали, что их дитя в этом мире не ждёт ничего, кроме постоянного разочарования и вездесущих гонений. Последнее, чего хотели Элизабет и Бёрт, так это, чтобы их дети ненавидели себя за то, кто они есть.

Элизабет отказали в обслуживании в клинике для людей, на неё смотрели, как на врага, в клинике для гибридов. Элизабет едва справлялась со своим состоянием, частенько засыпая вся заплаканная на плече Бёрта, который пытался безуспешно утешить любимую.

Всё изменилось одним вечером, когда Бёрт не вернулся из мастерской, которую собирался закрыть раз и навсегда, позволив налоговым службам забрать её за неуплату.

Элизабет не находила себе места, её кошачья интуиция скребла изнутри, её руки дрожали. Она пыталась занять себя — подшить потрёпанные брюки Бёрта, перебрать фотоальбомы, постирать шторку с чердака, про которую все совсем позабыли. Но всё валилось из её не держащих пальцев. И везде её преследовал запах. Запах смерти.

Со слов старых кошатниц Курт знает, что его мать ворвалась в район гетто в четыре утра, держась одной рукой за огромный живот. Её синие губы дрожали, а щеки были красными от слёз. Она не могла рассказать, что произошло, но гибриды, что нашли её, потащили Элизабет к кошатницам, чтобы те помогли ей разродиться.

Элизабет кричала от боли так громко, что казалось весь мир слышал о всём том, через что она прошла. Она постоянно звала Бёрта, хоть и сама видела, как его линчевали возле дверей мастерской, написав поверх вывески "Кошкофил". Она родила трёх мертвых котят (генотип кошек невозможно подавить, если только гибрид уже не был смешан с человеком, тогда возможна вероятность рождения человека, но она слишком низка) и малютку Курта, которого сунули в руки умирающей матери. Элизабет успела только глянуть на сына и безжизненными губами прижать холодный поцелуй к его лбу, озвучив его имя, которое предусмотрительные кошатницы выманивали из неё во время родов. Если не дать имя родившемуся котёнку, оставшемуся без родителей, то его не возьмут в приют. Таковы были обычаи гетто — никто не хотел возиться с очередным безымянным ребёнком.

Курт всю жизнь рос в приюте, часто огороженный от других котят, потому что суеверные кошатницы боялись, что он заразит своей грязной кровью всех детей.

Курт с самого начала один, он не живёт, а выживает, он работает ради своего пропитания с самого детства, и это всё, что он умеет делать. И неважно, какие у него большие мечты, Курт просто хочет хоть раз в жизни увидеть фотографию своих родителей.

★★★

Несмотря на своё желание узнать побольше о Курте, Блейн думает, что ему хватит смелости сунуться в гетто днём. Но одного взгляда в сторону трущобного района достаточно, чтобы заставить колени Андерсона дрожать. Он до сих пор может прикрыть глаза и почувствовать, как кошачий шершавый язык лижет его щеку, как грубые руки хватают его за задницу, и Блейн просто не может. Не сегодня.

В библиотеке санитарный день, из-за чего Блейну приходится пойти домой вместо того, чтобы конкретно засесть в архивах и покопаться в истории, что он с радостью предпочёл бы тому, что ждёт его дома.

Когда он заходит внутрь квартиры, то замечает отцовские ботинки в прихожей. Блейн раздраженно вздыхает — он ненавидит время, когда отец дома. Просто само его присутствие давит; Блейну кажется, что каждый его шаг осуждается, что любое неверное движение влечёт за собой громкий скандал и пару оплеух. Его отец всегда такой нервный в первый выходной после работы.

— Блейн? — слышит он из гостиной, где шумит телевизор. — Это ты? Захвати мне пивка, сынок!

Блейн стаскивает туфли из дубовой кожи, грубо наступая на задники, — ему нужно держать себя в руках, иначе всё будет гораздо хуже. Он идёт по коридору в кухню, на ходу развязывая галстук, который внезапно кажется таким глупым и нервирующим, словно петля, которая вот-вот туго затянется, и Блейну просто необходимо содрать его с шеи.

Он входит в гостиную, банка в руке холодит его ладонь, и он швыряет пиво папе, который точно ловит его.

— Отличный бросок, сын, — хвалит отец и открывает банку с громким шипящим звуком. — Как дела в школе?

— Замечательно, — отвечает Блейн, искусственно улыбаясь. — Я пойду уроки делать, — говорит он и сжимает снятый галстук в руке.

— Вечером зайдёт пара моих хороших приятелей смотреть игру. Я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился. Тебе уже семнадцать, пора начинать пить пиво и участвовать во взрослых разговорах, — говорит он, не глядя в сторону сына. Блейн поджимает губы, понимая, что если он начнёт возражать, то отец раскричится так, что в любом случае весь вечер Блейн просидит рядом с ним, в компании его друзей, едва сдерживая слёзы.

— Хорошо, отец, — отвечает он и идёт в свою комнату. У него не так много времени, чтобы почитать о гибридах в Интернете.

Блейн быстро расправляется с домашним заданием, а затем садится за компьютер, с каким-то нервным предвкушением включая его. Он немного подпрыгивает на стуле, пока вбивает в поисковик всего одно слово "гибриды".

То, что открывается перед ним, заставляет Блейна распахнуть рот в удивлении. Он видит кучу мемов с побитыми гибридами и неуместными глупыми шутками. Он читает бесконечные комментарии, пытаясь найти хоть одну объективную причину, по которой гибриды могли бы заслужить такое отношение, но он нутром чувствует, что такой нет ни одной.

Палец устает крутить колёсико мыши, проматывая все оскорбления, длинные посты разглагольствований, где каждый утверждает, что гибриды не должны жить, что они ошибки природы, что они не заслуживают права существования. Кто-то кричит, что стоит их всех истребить.

Спина Блейна потеет от страха. Он чувствует, как холодок сквозняка скользит по его домашней футболке, а в горле появляется ком.

Нет ни одного сайта, где не было бы всей этой грязи, где были бы просто факты, история, необходимые знания, чтобы осознать, что происходит. Почему эти великолепные существа должны жить отдельно или не жить вовсе? Чем они хуже других?

Блейн закрывает браузер, надеясь, что завтра в библиотеке сможет отыскать нормальную литературу, где будет указана нужная ему информация.

Он принимает душ и переодевается в тёмные брюки и зелёную футболку, и выходит как раз к приходу гостей. Блейн помогает отцу перенести упаковки пива и тарелки с закусками, пока мама на кухне хлопочет над ужином. Блейн бы с удовольствием посидел бы с ней и послушал бы, как прошел её день, кто большая сплетница в офисе и всё такое, чем слышать мужланские выкрики отца, пока его любимая команда проигрывает.

Но Блейн присаживается на диван рядом с креслом отца и самым толстым мужчиной, мистером Майлзом, который вечно зовёт родителей Блейна поесть. Блейн вертит в руках бутылку воды, которую захватил на кухне, чтобы просто занять руки.

Команда, за которую болеет компания отца, выигрывает, что не может не радовать Блейна — его отец сегодня не будет материться. В этой команде полно спортсменов-профессионалов, а в соперничающей — все парни на полголовы ниже и куда худощавее. И Блейн не может понять, на что здесь можно смотреть, если игра просто нечестная.

— Возьми, Блейн, — говорит его отец, и Блейн резко поднимает голову, оторвавшись от своих мыслей. Он видит, как отец протягивает ему баночку пива, но Блейн медлит, ему так хочется, чтобы сейчас зашла мама в комнату и сказала отцу, что он ещё мал для этого, что он не должен это делать. Но её нет, а отец уже сам открывает банку, поставив свою собственную на пол, и суёт её в руки Блейну.

Блейн делает несколько глотков прохладной жидкости и немного морщится с непривычки. Вкус непротивный, просто он терпкий и такой хлебный. Друзья отца начинают гоготать над ним, и Блейн просто робко улыбается им в ответ, а затем смотрит на отца, который совсем не смеётся, лишь сжимает подлокотники своего любимого кресла и злобно поглядывает на друзей.

— Мы прерываем наш матч из-за ситуации в Сан-Франциско, — мужчины всё разочарованно стонут и почему-то начинают обильно поедать закуски. — Как говорилось ранее утром, гибриды просто вышли в самый час пик на улицы города, без оружия и каких-либо скандирований, тихо и мирно. Они просидели так весь день, пока в шесть часов вечера в город не въехал грузовик, покрытый самодельной броней и из него не стали швырять бутылки с коктейлем Молотова.

— Все им неймется, сидели бы у себя спокойно, передохли бы все, да и черт с ними, так нет же, — говорит один из угрюмых приятелей отца, и Блейну хочется возразить, хочется узнать, в чём дело, но он боится спрашивать, боится даже посмотреть в сторону отца.   
— Сейчас мы посмотрим, как их быстренько перебьют, и вернемся к игре, — говорит Майлз, подмигивая Блейну. — Сам не люблю все эти стычки, мешают мирным гражданам нормально существовать.

— Они тоже граждане, — тихо говорит Блейн. — Они люди.

Его никто не слышит, кроме отца, который тут же до боли сжимает его плечо. Блейн смотрит на него и читает по губам: "Замолчи сейчас же".

На экране парни в броне и шлемах, с автоматами наперевес прижимают гибридов к грузовикам службы безопасности, загоняя их внутрь фургонов. Блейн видит, как позади одного из грузовиков одного строптивого гибрида бьют двое, прижимая к нему приклады своих автоматов. Блейн закрывает глаза, чувствуя, как веки больно щиплет от слёз. Внутри него начинает клокотать ненависть и непонимание, что, чёрт возьми, сделали гибриды?

Затем репортаж прерывается, диктор новостей говорит что-то про восстановившуюся безопасность в Сан-Франциско и извиняется за прерванный матч.

Игра продолжается, только Блейн не может смотреть на экран, перед его глазами избитый гибрид и двое мужчин в броне. Блейн просто сжимает свою кисть, больно вонзая ногти, чтобы хоть как-то успокоить порыв крикнуть на друзей отца, заставить прекратить их травить анекдоты, будто совсем ничего не произошло, будто это всё нормально.

Блейн чувствует, как шершавая ладонь прикасается к его рукам, разнимая их. Он смотрит вниз и видит покрасневшие следы от ногтей на правой руке, как отец крепко сжимает его кисть.

Когда друзья отца расходятся по домам, семья Андерсонов нормально ужинает. Блейн боится поднять взгляд на отца, всё время обращаясь к маме, чтобы она передала ему что-либо, стоящее на столе.

— Я не хочу слышать от тебя что-либо про хвостатых, — сквозь зубы говорит отец, и Блейн сжимается на своём месте. — Тебя это не касается. Ты должен закончить школу, поступить в колледж и уехать. Таков план. Никаких гибридов.

Блейн молчит, глядя в тарелку, он порывается спросить, крикнуть, "что не так с гибридами?", но он молчит. 

Только когда отец уходит в спальню, мама берёт Блейна за руку и обнимает сына.

— Ты ни в чем не виноват, просто твой папа не любит эту тему.

Блейн прикрывает глаза, чувствуя всю нежность, что исходит от мамы, и улыбается, радуясь, что она всегда понимает его состояние и не встает на сторону отца, пытаясь им обоим объяснить какие-либо вещи, который никто из них не может принять.

— Если тебе интересно, то ты можешь спросить у меня, — говорит мама и почёсывает голову Блейна. — А сейчас иди спать. Завтра в школу!

Когда Блейн идёт к себе в комнату, он проходит мимо спальни и замечает, как его отец сидит на краю кровати, так и не переодевшись, и держится руками за голову, пряча своё лицо. Блейн знает, что отец часто расстраивается из-за него, но сегодня он ничего особенного не сделал, поэтому отчасти надеется, что не только он виноват в таком состоянии отца.

Блейн подходит к двери спальни родителей и тихо говорит:

— Спокойной ночи, пап. Прости меня.

Он уже уходит, как слышит, что отец ему отвечает, немного сдавлено и ещё тише, чем сам Блейн:

— Спокойной ночи.


	4. Inside

В библиотеке Блейн листает портал новостей. Он находит фотографии с того суда, где решалась судьба человека, который изуродовал гибрида. То самое дело, положившее начало "освобождению" гибридов. Блейн уже ощущает страх, пока грузится страничка с материалом. Его дыхание спирает, а стопы холодеют. Он боится, он пытается подготовить себя, но то, что открывается, всё равно пугает его. На фотографиях не видно лица потерпевшего и того человека, съёмка осуществлялась только со спины, видимо, чтобы семье обвиняемого не жилось так плохо. Блейн видит, что хвост гибрида словно отрублен, а на голове только одно ушко. Блейн сглатывает комок тошноты, потирая замёрзшие ладони, он просто пытается не думать о том, что произошло с этим гибридом — если он отрезал ему части тела, а раньше гибриды использовались исключительно в качестве секс-игрушек... Блейн не может представить, на что был способен этот ублюдок....

Блейн снова нервно сглатывает и возвращается к просмотру страницы. Он читает постановление суда, и ему хочется впервые в жизни избить человека так сильно, чтобы он никогда не смог очнуться. Извращенец был осужден всего на несколько лет и обязан судом оплатить лечение.

Блейн сжимает ладони в кулаки и чувствует, как его челюсти скрипят друг о друга. Он пробегается ниже по строчкам и видит, что дальше последовали многочисленные суды, где чудом выживший гибрид не присутствовал, но использовались материалы его дела. Оказалось, что бедный гибрид умер спустя неделю, как ему даровали свободу, а всё время пока продолжались суды, пока благотворительные организации и ассоциации экологов боролись за его права, он находился в тяжёлом состоянии, и врачи всеми силами поддерживали его жизнь, но сил ему хватило прийти лишь на тот суд, где судья зачитал окончательный приговор, который не подлежал обжалованию, лишь чтобы в последний раз глянуть в лицо обидчику и не увидеть там ни капли сожаления.

Блейн видит, как до сих пор в сети появляются фотографии того, как другие гибриды приходят на его могилу и благодарят за жертву. Неизвестно, где были бы они сами, если бы не он. Блейн не может не представить мистера Хаммела на его месте, отчего его сердце больно сжимается.

Он должен поговорить с Хаммелом, ему нужно знать о нём всё. Блейн так хочет помочь.

★★★

Блейн водит пальцем по запылённому стеклу автобуса. Сегодня он опять не пошёл в гетто. Просто Блейн не может придумать достойной причины, почему там появиться, а повторять прошлый опыт ему уж точно не хочется. Он смотрит вдаль, вспоминая, как Хаммел кричал на него, чтобы он больше не совался, как он тихо просил его больше не приходить, но Блейна будто что-то тянет туда.

Он качает головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться на том, что он в выпускном классе, что скоро поступление в колледж, что у него нет времени на дела гибридов. Но Блейн видит, как на пыльном шоссе стоит маленькая девочка с ушками и плачет, потирая глаза. Она совершенно одна, и Блейн может чётко разглядеть её ярко-голубые заплаканные глаза, которые тут же напоминают ему о Хаммеле, пока автобус проезжает мимо неё. Оторвавшись от сидения, Блейн приподнимается, крича водителю остановить прямо здесь, пока автобус далеко не уехал. Блейн боится, что девочку кто-нибудь схватит, в голове мигом вплывают все картинки того, как люди издевались над гибридами, фотографии, что Блейн сегодня видел в библиотеке, и, несмотря на приближающиеся сумерки, Блейн выскакивает из автобуса под шум нескольких одноклассников.

Ему приходится пройтись какое-то расстояние пешком, но он видит девчушку, которая даже не тронулась с места, в своём грязно-жёлтом платье, в драных сандалиях. Блейн замечает, что её коленки покрыты ссадинами, а хвостики на голове, завязанные прямо под ушками, немного растрепались. Блейн подходит, дружелюбно улыбаясь, и девочка наконец замечает его. Она опускает кулачки, которыми до этого тёрла свои невероятно пронзительные глаза, а её ушки прижимаются и разводятся в стороны, и она немного щурится. Блейн понимает, что она боится его.

— Не бойся, я тебя не трону, — говорит ласково Блейн, замечая, что одна из коленок котёнка подрана совсем недавно — слишком ярко алеют эти царапины. — Ты потерялась?

Девочка молчит, её плач прекратился совсем. Она недоверчиво оглядывает Блейна, словно вспоминая, что ей говорили взрослые гибриды, Андерсон уверен, что это наверняка — "не говори с незнакомцами", "не приближайся к людям" и подобное.

Но он продолжает улыбаться и останавливается на приличном расстоянии от девочки.

Котёнок смотрит в глаза Блейну, будто пытаясь увидеть подвох, увидеть опасность, что таит в себе школьник, но Блейн просто улыбается как идиот, надеясь, что глупой улыбкой заслужит доверие, что позволит помочь девочке до темноты вернуться домой.

Девочка не двигается, оценивая свои шансы сбежать, если вдруг Блейн всё же решит причинить ей боль.

Но тут Андерсон вспоминает, что у него в сумке остался банан с обеда, и он, по-прежнему улыбаясь, роется в сумке, чтобы достать его. Девочка напрягается, будто Блейн сейчас вытащит какое-нибудь оружие или поводок, но ей также интересно, потому что она тянет шейку, чтобы увидеть, что там притаилось в сумке улыбчивого незнакомца.

— Вот, держи, — протягивает Блейн ярко-жёлтый фрукт, и девочка наклоняет голову в сторону, пытаясь понять, что это такое достал школьник. — Это всего лишь банан.

— Банан... — заворожено повторяет девочка, вспоминая, что мартышки из её детских раскрасок очень любят эти самые бананы. И ей интересно. Незнакомец выглядит не так уж и опасно, так что она выдёргивает из его рук банан и оглядывает его, пытаясь понять, как почистить.

Блейн замечает, как она мешкается, и говорит:

— Просто надорви сверху.

Девочка смотрит на него, пару раз моргая, а затем следует совету. И ура, банан поддаётся, и он так аппетитно пахнет в её руках, что где-то в животе девочки начинает урчать, и она со всей готовностью откусывает, чтобы попробовать этот ароматный фрукт.

— Да, я потерялась, — говорит наконец она, прожевав кусочек.

— Ты из гетто, так? — осторожно спрашивает Блейн, откидывая горькое чувство от того, что ему приходится произносить это слово.

Девочка кивает.

— Я знаю, где твой дом, позволишь проводить тебя, милая принцесса? — нежно говорит Блейн и с удовольствием видит, как ушки девочки поднимаются над её головой, как её хвостик позади выгибается. Её щёчки краснеют, и Блейн не может сдержать смешок. — Не бойся, мы найдём твою маму.

— Я Рокси, — говорит она и откусывает ещё кусочек. — А тебя как зовут?

— Я Блейн, — отвечает Андерсон, чувствуя, как внутри него клокочет тихая гордость, что ему доверился маленький котёнок.

Но Блейн окончательно расплывается в улыбке, когда они начинают идти и Рокси берёт его за руку, тихо благодаря за лакомство.

★★★

Котёнок всю дорогу молчит и лишь изредка отвлекается на проезжающие автомобили. Небо над головой начинает алеть от приближающегося заката. Блейн надёжно крепко держит Рокси за руку, так что когда она, засмотревшись на пролетающих птиц над головой, оступается, Андерсон тянет её на себя, возвращая девочке равновесие, отчего она тихо смеётся и говорит спасибо.

Когда они подходят к гетто, Блейн чувствует, как по телу начинает бежать дрожь. Прошла неделя с того случая, но его воспоминания слишком свежи. Лишь обещание отвести Рокси домой заставляет его крепче сжать руку девочки и ступить на главную улицу гетто.

Вечером здесь не так страшно, но всё же никого не видно. Перевёрнутые автомобили не кажутся каким-то вандализмом, просто начинаешь отчётливо понимать, что сюда гибриды тащат всё, что может пригодиться им в жизни, и Блейн куда свободнее дышит, понимая это, теперь чувствуя другую сторону. Им приходится выживать.

— Ты помнишь, где ты живёшь, Рокс? — спрашивает Блейн, надеясь, что девочка сейчас поблагодарит его и он дальше со спокойной душой сможет последовать домой, без лишних путешествий.

— Да, но я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл со мной, — настаивает девочка. — Мой брат постоянно говорит, что люди — жестокие и опасные существа, которые хотят нас убить, но ты не такой, и я хочу показать братику тебя, чтобы он поверил. Нельзя ненавидеть так сильно кого-то, с кем живёшь бок о бок. Тем более, он должен видеть, кто спас меня.

Блейн ощущает смесь чувств. Гордость, что он так быстро заслужил доверие ребёнка, страх перед возможной встречей со взрослым гибридом, так ещё и мужского пола, который в разы сильнее и опаснее женской особи. Хотя Блейн читал, что гибриды женского пола куда агрессивнее парней, особенно когда дело касается их собственных детей. Также он чувствует предвкушение, потому что вот он — его шанс встретиться ещё раз с Хаммелом, попробовать поблагодарить его.

Рокси сворачивает с главной дороги в тёмный переулок, и Блейн резко останавливается; на него накатывают воспоминания, и он жмурится, пытаясь прогнать их.

— Не бойся, — слышит он голос котёнка, чувствуя, как ребёнок продолжает тянуть его за руку. И Блейн продолжает идти за ней осторожными шагами, оглядываясь вокруг, теперь он выглядит маленькой девочкой потерянной на дороге. Но Рокси уверенно шагает вперёд и что-то мурлычет себе под нос. — Совсем немного осталось.

Блейн замечает, что здания сменяются с разрисованных графитти на более приличные, аккуратные, со шторками на окнах вместо деревянных досок. Он видит маленькую детскую площадку, где играют ещё совсем малыши-котята, с маленькими ушками на голове и совсем короткими пушистыми хвостиками, некоторые из них прыгают с одного края песочницы на другой, уже умело балансируя на ногах и руках, когда другие лепят песочные пирожки.

Рокси ведёт Блейна дальше, пока Андерсон всё удивляется, что не увидел ни одного взрослого.

Девочка тянет его к дырке в заборе, но она настолько мала, что только Рокси под силу влезть в неё, так что Блейну приходится перебираться через забор. Лишь уже оказавшись по другую сторону сетки, Блейн понимает, что обратно ему будет сложно сбежать в случае опасности. Да ему никто и не даст уйти отсюда. Блейн нервно сглатывает, надеясь, что ему повезёт и в этот раз, что брат Рокси сжалится над ним и отпустит без повреждений.

Рокси заводит Блейна в здание из красного кирпича, которое напоминает заброшенный цех какого-то завода, но Андерсон следует за ней — всё равно ему уже не вспомнить дорогу назад. На входе стоят два гибрида, и девочка здоровается с ними и говорит, что Блейн с ней, и они послушно отступают. Андерсон ничего не может поделать с мыслью, что Рокси здесь принцесса.

Когда они проходят внутрь, Блейн слышит, как вдалеке кто-то ругается на повышенных тонах, и чем ближе они подходят, тем чётче Блейн слышит, о чем говорят.

— Ты не можешь просто взорвать город, Пак! Надо идти на демонстрации. Своей самодельной пиротехникой ты лишь в очередной раз подтвердишь в их глазах нашу животную натуру, которую они так и не научились отделять от нас, потому что совсем не понимают, что мы не животные, — этот голос Блейн бы узнал и во сне, невероятный, высокий, неповторимый.

— Ага, Хаммел, а потом они нас повяжут в очередной раз и отправят сюда, а кто будет сопротивляться, тех вообще прибьют? Мне это нахер не надо, ты знаешь. Я лучше пойду и разнесу половину их мажорных домов, может, тогда до них дойдёт, что мы не отбросы, — рычит другой голос, от которого по позвоночнику Блейна бежит склизкий страх, и он ёжится, понимая, что второй собеседник и есть тот самый "братик" Рокси.

— Так они в любом случае убьют тебя, они вычислят тебя, ты даже глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как окажешься за решёткой, где тебя будут избивать до полусмерти их преступники, — плюёт в ответ Хаммел, когда Блейн с Рокси подходят сзади и девочка кричит:

— Братик! — она отпускает руку Блейна и бежит к Паку, прыгая к нему на колени. Андерсон остаётся позади Хаммела, и кажется, никто не замечает его присутствия. Хаммел тут же замолкает, завидев сестрёнку Пака, и решает отложить разговор на потом.

— Ты где была? — спрашивает он, тут же начиная поглаживать сестру между ушек. — Кошатницы тебя обыскались.

— Я бежала за птичкой и потерялась, — начинает объясняться Рокси. — Я добежала до шоссе, но совершенно забыла, в какой стороне дом. 

— Хорошо, что ты вернулась обратно. Я тебе столько раз говорил быть внимательнее и никогда не покидать пределы гетто.

— Я знаю, братик, но меня спас Блейн.

Вот теперь очередь Блейна замереть в испуге.

— Блейн? — Андерсон уверен, что может услышать в голосе, как этот самый Пак хмурит брови и скалит острые зубы.

— Да, Блейн, выходи. Не бойся, — зовёт Рокси.

Но он стоит на месте, потому что в этот момент поворачивается Хаммел, и Блейн видит, как его голубые глаза распахиваются в испуге, а хвост позади него натягивается в одну прямую. Андерсон замечает, как гибрид немного приподнимает пятки, перенося вес своего тела на пальцы ног и подушечки стоп, будто уже готов в любой момент прыгнуть и схватить его.

— Ну же, Блейн, — ласково кричит Рокси, и Блейн понимает, что ему никуда не деться, придется показаться и посмотреть на этого Пака. Он осторожно делает шаг в сторону, выглядывая из-за Хаммела и робко улыбается, почесывая загеленную макушку.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо произносит Блейн, поднимая взгляд. Его рот тут же приоткрывается в испуге. Такого гибрида он ещё не видел. Хаммел худощавый, но поджарый, с красивой осанкой и неповторимой грацией в движениях, такими гибридами должны восхищаться, но Пак... Пак невероятно силён даже с первого взгляда — Блейн осматривает его накачанные плечи, выступающие бицепсы и понимает, что если Пак один раз его ударит, то он тут же упадёт замертво. Таких, как Пак, нужно бояться.

— Ты спас мою сестру? — гремит гибрид, замечая, что перед ним стоит человек. Блейн осторожно кивает, и Пак встает, снимая девочку со своих колен. — Зачем ты это сделал?

— Я... — в горле Блейна словно что-то пересохло, и он не может вымолвить ни слова надвигающемуся на него гибриду.— Я...

— Отвечай сейчас же, — шипит Пак, одним прыжком оказываясь возле Блейна. — Хотел выведать сколько нас? Наши слабые места? Давно ты выслеживал мою сестру?

Блейн неосознанно начинает пятиться назад, но гибрид хватает его за подбородок и тянет на себя, почти вплотную прижимая лицо парня к собственному.

— Я задал вопрос.

— Братик, он просто проезжал мимо меня на школьном автобусе и выбежал с него, — закричала Рокси. — Отпусти его, он хороший!

— Что ты здесь забыл? — Пак не слушает свою сестру, продолжая пронзать взглядом тёмных глаз бедного Блейна, будто выворачивая наизнанку все его мысли, но не замечает ничего, кроме испуга. — Ты трус, — плюет Пак. — Если ты сейчас же мне не ответишь, я разорву тебя пополам.  
— Я просто хотел помочь, — наконец удается выдать Блейну. Он не винит Пака за такое жестокое обращение, он полностью его понимает и даже не надеется на другой приём. — Я бы не вышел из автобуса, если бы мне не были известны постоянные кражи котят.

Пак смягчается, слыша, что Блейн не зовёт их детей грязью или отрепьем, что он использовал слово "котята", и что-то внутри Пака начинает таять.

Но это слабость. Люди опасны.

— Нам стоит проучить тебя, — рычит он, вновь наладив зрительный контакт, и Блейн начинает дрожать в его руках от страха.

— Пак, не глупи, — говорит со стороны Хаммел, и для Блейна звук его голоса, словно музыка для ушей. — Он всего лишь школьник. Увидел потерянного ребёнка и помог ему вернуться домой. Всё в порядке, никто не пострадал. Ты знаешь, если хоть волос упадёт с его головы, нас могут уничтожить.

— Что если он хочет узнать нашу планировку? Он слышал, как мы обсуждали наши действия! Он может всё разболтать, — отвечает Пак, и Блейн прикрывает глаза, потому что у него больше нет сил терпеть эту пытку взглядом.

— Успокойся, я поговорю с ним так, что он больше не сунется сюда, — говорит Хаммел, подходя ближе и хватая Пака за руку, которой тот держит подбородок Блейна. Ноа расслабляется и совсем отпускает, отчего Блейн практически падает, если бы не руки Хаммела.

— Если завтра на нас нападут, я тебя лично убью, — шипит Пак и смотрит наконец на сестру, которая сидит на корточках и плачет. — Принцесса, что такое?

— Блейн... — хнычет Рокси. — Блейн... хороший. Он дал мне банан...

Пак берёт девочку на ручки и говорит:

— Я тебе целую связку этих бананов принесу, если ты прекратишь плакать, — он гладит девочку по волосам и постепенно уходит в темноту цеха. — Принцессам нельзя плакать, как они будут руководить королевством?

★★★

Блейн приходит в себя на улице. Он понимает, что сидит на скамейке, над его головой уже тёмное небо, а рядом другой человек. "Гибрид", — поправляет себя Блейн.

— Очнулся? — слышится ледяной тон, и Андерсон вздрагивает.

— Да... — говорит он, разминая затёкшую шею. — Это было слишком... интенсивно.

— Надеюсь, теперь до тебя дошло, что тебе здесь не место?

Блейн поворачивает голову в сторону Хаммела и не видит его лица, потому что тот опустил голову, разглядывая что-то на песчаной земле.

— Я бы не пришёл, если бы не Рокси, — отвечает Блейн, больше не чувствуя того страха, что нагнал на него Пак. Теперь Андерсон может дышать свободнее, потому что точно уверен, что никто не будет его трогать, пока рядом с ним Хаммел. — Ты опять меня спас, я, наверное, никогда не смогу с тобой расплатиться.

— Какая к черту расплата? — рычит Хаммел, резко вставая на ноги. Он хватает Блейна за руку и тянет его в сторону главной дороги.

Он останавливается только у фонарей, отпуская руку Андерсона, которая ужасно ноет от цепкой хватки, и встаёт напротив Блейна.

— Ты, — указательный палец Хаммела тычет в грудь школьника. — Мне, — тычок. — Ничего, — тычок. — Не должен. Уяснил?

Блейн чувствует, как саднит грудь, и неосознанно трёт её.

— Прекрати сюда соваться! Тебе больше заняться нечем? — спрашивает Хаммел, хватая Блейна за плечо. Хвост позади него опасно покачивается, и Блейн боится сказать неправильный ответ.— Раз не знаешь, что ответить, то и не лезь сюда больше. Твоё детское любопытство найдёт для тебя лишь смерть, а я не хочу, чтобы мой дом разрушили из-за такого, как ты.

Хаммел разворачивается, отпуская Блейна, и суёт руки в карманы кожанки, начиная идти вдоль дороги.

— Я просто хочу помочь, — тихо выдавливает Андерсон. — Я видел... Я читал в библиотеке, я знаю, как с вами обращаются, я не хочу этого.

Хаммел останавливается, и Блейн слышит смешок презрения.

— Хочешь помочь? — гибрид оборачивается. Позади него фонарь, и Блейн не может увидеть его лица, только ярко-голубые глаза горят во тьме и освещённый силуэт его идеально уложенных волос. — Больше никогда сюда не суйся, тебе здесь не место, и никто не будет относиться к тебе снисходительнее, потому что ты ещё ребёнок.

"Ребёнок" больно режет по ушам, и Блейну так хочется накричать на него в ответ, хочется показать, что ему не десять лет, а уже почти восемнадцать, что он сам может принимать решения, что ему следует делать, а что нет, но Блейн молчит. Потому что слишком уж опасно выглядит Хаммел.

— В следующий раз я тебя спасать не буду, — шипит гибрид, прежде чем исчезнуть в ближайшем переулке.


	5. Signs

Блейн сидит на мокром асфальте, едва хватая открытым ртом воздух. Его глаза в ужасе смотрят на трясущиеся окровавленные ладони. Ярко-алая жидкость подсыхает на длинной бороздке линии жизни и загустевшая капает с кончиков пальцев. Блейн чувствует, как по щекам бегут обжигающе горячие слёзы, которые срываются с линии его челюсти, падая прямо на ладони, разбавляя темнеющую на глазах кровь.

Блейн оглядывается, когда слышит, как что-то позади громко бабахает, отдаваясь пронзительным гулом по улице. Неподалёку горит здание — единственный источник света. Блейн замечает, что на улице ночь. Прямо перед ним пробегает высокий гибрид и, завидев его, останавливается, начиная громко кричать. Блейн не чувствует ног, он жмурится, пытаясь понять, что хочет донести до него гибрид, но ничего не слышит, кроме противного звона, больно режущего уши. Гибрид указывает в сторону, и Блейн видит, как на асфальте, недалеко от него лежит другой гибрид. Его каштановые ушки перепачканы кровью, а неизменная кожаная куртка распахнута настежь, открывая вид на плоскую грудь в серой футболке, сплошь покрытую грязными пятнами от пыли и чем-то темнеющим.

В следующую секунду Блейн находит себя, лежащим на асфальте, пытающимся дотянуться до него. Он не слышит, как громко кричит, надрывая связки, царапая ладони об асфальт. Гибрид лежит обездвижено, его голубые глаза совсем остекленели и смотрят в тёмное небо над головой. Блейн чувствует, как кто-то хватает его за ноги, пытаясь оттащить, но он брыкается, продолжая кричать, цепляясь за призрачную надежду, что гибрид откроет глаза, что его тоже можно будет спасти. Но кожа того уже опасно побледнела, а края губ задела мертвенная синева.

Блейн кричит, чтобы его отпустили, он рвётся обратно, когда его поднимают с земли. Он совершенно не замечает всего того, что происходит вокруг. Он не может его бросить, нет, никогда. _Никогда._

Другой гибрид убегает, плюнув на Блейна. А к Андерсону возвращается слух. Он ползёт к телу под грохот, звук бьющегося стекла, под крики людей, гибридов, существ. Блейн касается кончиками пальцев ледяной щеки, прикусывая губу от рвущейся истерики. Он прижимается к безмолвной груди, надеясь услышать хоть слабое сердцебиение, но в ответ лишь тишина. Негнущимися пальцами Блейн впивается в бок гибрида, жалобно раскрывая рот, пытаясь вдохнуть хоть немного. Он до боли зажмуривает глаза, и в его голове пробегается мысль, что это всего лишь сон.

Блейн резко садится в постели, хватаясь за простыни дрожащими пальцами. Он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы закричать от страха, выдавая громкий «ох». Он чувствует, как на лбу выступила холодная испарина, и пытается привести своё дыхание в норму. Блейн ложится на подушку, сжимая одеяло между ног, чтобы немного унять дрожь в коленях, понимая, что до утра ему больше не уснуть.

★★★

В воскресенье Блейн просыпается под мамино пение на кухне и запах кексов. Видимо, под утро Блейн вновь отключился, и сейчас его глаза неприятно режет от недосыпа, но он улыбается, понимая, что дома только мама и что он может провести всё утро, разговаривая с ней. После такого сна не помешает внимание близких.

Блейн быстро умывается, причёсывается и переодевается в домашние штаны и футболку. Когда он входит в кухню, то видит на обеденном столе ингредиенты для кексов, большую миску для замешивания теста и расставленные формочки, смазанные маслом.

— Доброе утро, мам, — говорит Блейн и подходит к маме в светлом фартуке, чтобы поцеловать её щеку.

— Доброе, милый. Как спалось? — спрашивает она и попутно ставит чайник на включенную конфорку, а затем достаёт пакетик ароматного чая и кружку Блейна из шкафчиков над головой.

Блейн вспоминает, что вчера от усталости он быстро уснул, практически вырубившись, едва его голова коснулась подушки. Которую ночь ему снится Хаммел, кричащий на него, постоянно упрекающий его в том, что ему не место в гетто, а Блейн каждый новый сон слепо идёт в район гибридов, чувствуя, что ему необходимо найти Хаммела. Или как вчера: он открывает глаза и видит на руках или рядом с собой истекающего кровью гибрида. Иногда он мертв, иногда он что-то хрипит протягивая бледные пальцы к щеке Блейна, пытаясь что-то сказать ему, возможно, предупредить. Иногда Хаммел отталкивает от себя Блейна, но Андерсон лишь сильнее сжимает его в своих руках, оставаясь до последнего мига своего сна, пока будильник не прекратит очередную кровавую пытку.

И сегодня Блейн понимает, что устал от этого. Он должен что-то предпринять, а так как мама говорила ему, что он всегда может обсудить с ней тему гибридов, Блейн решается спросить, зная, что мама отнесётся с пониманием.

— Хорошо, я практически не помню, как заснул, — врёт он и подходит к столу, чтобы глянуть, в каком состоянии находится очередная партия кексов. — Осталось только изюм добавить? — спрашивает он, с любопытством заглядывая в миску, где видит уже размешанное тесто идеальной консистенции.

— Угу, — мычит мама, продолжая напевать мелодию, что играет из радио на подоконнике. — Добавишь? — спрашивает она, поворачиваясь к сыну, и видит, как он уже отмеряет нужное количество сухофруктов.

— Не было слышно про новые забастовки гибридов? — будто невзначай спрашивает Блейн, не поднимая глаз на мать, словно они каждое утро обсуждают, как обстоят дела ушастых.

— Нет, всё тихо. Почему ты спрашиваешь? — отвечает она, немного хмурясь. Сын никогда не выказывал особого интереса к гибридам, и, учитывая то, что они с отцом все время старались оградить Блейна от этого влияния, чтобы мальчик никогда не почувствовал на себе горести этой части жизни.

Блейн знает, что нельзя говорить ей правду, но он должен как-то оправдать себя, поэтому решает сказать про то, как одноклассники издевались над дворником в школе.

— Алан, Брэд и Ленни закинули нашего дворника-гибрида в мусорный бак, и мне это не понравилось, потому что мистер Роджерс — пожилой человек, который не заслужил такого отношения, да никто не заслуживает такого отношения. И я не понимаю, почему нужно к кому-то относиться как к отбросу, — говорит Блейн, помешивая тесто в миске, задумчиво глядя на то, как изюминки тонут в белом месиве.

— И что ты сделал? — слышит он тихий вопрос мамы.

— Я оттолкнул ребят и помог ему вылезти из бака, — просто отвечает Блейн и поднимает глаза на мать. — А что такое?

— Я так горжусь тобой, — почти шепотом произносит она и подходит ближе к сыну, чтобы обнять его за плечи и поцеловать в лоб. — Мне так жаль этих людей, — Блейн немного вздрагивает от того, что мама называет их "людьми", и мысленно радуется, что не ошибся в ней.

— Я хочу помочь им, но не знаю как, — говорит Блейн, обнимая маму в ответ. Он чувствует, как глаза щиплет от слёз; да, ему до сих пор обидно, что Хаммел к нему относится, как к занозе в одном месте.

— У меня есть для тебя один вариант, только ни слова отцу, хорошо? — мама отстраняется, чтобы глянуть сыну в глаза, когда Блейн начинает кивать, легко улыбаясь. — Вот уже несколько месяцев я участвую в волонтёрской организации, которая помогает детишкам-гибридам всем, чем только может. Мы их учим основам: читать, писать. Мы много рисуем, играем, собираем детские вещи и игрушки, так что к нам часто наведываются пожилые женщины-гибриды, чтоб забрать очередной мешок того, что мы смогли собрать. Здание моей организации примыкает к зданию больницы для гибридов, так что не редкость увидеть в наших игровых комнатах сбежавшего больного, — смеётся мама, а Блейн стоит, раскрыв рот, пытаясь понять, как мама смогла так долго скрывать это от него и от вездесущего отца. — Милый, не пугайся, гибриды очень милые создания.

— Я просто не могу понять, как ты всё это скрывала, — Блейну приходится сесть на стул, потому что на него внезапно накатывает это чувство поддержки, и он просто не может поверить, что маму можно любить сильнее, чем он её и так любит.

— О, милый, мужчины слепы, — загадочно отвечает мама и берёт со стола формочки с тестом, чтобы поставить их в духовку. — Я невероятно счастлива, что ты вырос таким.

— А я могу вступить в эту организацию? — спрашивает Блейн, начиная переживать, что волонтёрами могут быть только взрослые, потому что он не хочет ждать своего совершеннолетия, он хочет помогать сейчас, ему надоело это чувство беспомощности.

— Ну конечно, милый, — улыбается мама. — Я напишу тебе адрес, и ты сможешь пойти и записаться. Если что я прикрою тебя перед отцом, — она подмигивает так, будто они с Блейном составили целый заговор. — А теперь приступайте за кексы, молодой человек. Ваш чай готов.

★★★

Блейн аккуратно выводит дату на полях тетрадки, когда чувствует, как проходящий мимо его парты одноклассник специально пихает его ладонью в плечо. Рука Блейна с зажатой ручкой в пальцах немного соскакивает с идеального завитка, оставляя за собой длинную кривую полосу вдоль напечатанных строчек.

Когда Блейн оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть, кто это был, и очевидно, ожидая услышать извинения, он видит, как Алан занимает последнюю парту, давая пять Брэду. Парни громко смеются, пока Блейн продолжает терзать их взглядом, и когда Алан наконец замечает его, то улыбка на его лице стихает. Он просто выставляет вперёд одну руку и, улыбаясь, ведёт кистью:

— Мурмяф, — говорит он, подмигивая Блейну, а затем противно скалится, и Андерсон надеется, что ему сведёт челюсть, и продолжает: — Ведь это то, что ты любишь, Котандерсон?

Ручка в пальцах Блейна почти трещит, когда Андерсон сжимает её, чтобы не злиться. Он отличник, идеальный сын и прирождённый лидер. Драка в начале выпускного года будет стоить ему слишком многого. Поэтому Блейн улыбается, кривя губы в презрительной ухмылке, а затем отворачивается. Блейн знает Алана не первый год, и если тому что-то не нравится или кто-то пошёл наперекор его действиям, то Алан сделает всё что угодно, лишь бы изжить это или заставить исчезнуть. Но Блейн не исчезнет.

Когда наступает обеденный перерыв, Блейн идёт в школьный кафетерий и берёт два больших стакана кофе. Он демонстративно проходит мимо столика "друзей" и выходит на улицу, ещё в очереди увидев того, с кем ему в разы будет приятней провести свой обед. Да, это слишком смело, но Андерсон не боится.

Блейн подходит к массивной скамейке из красного дерева, на кованных ножках, и говорит:

— Здравствуйте.

Блейн знает, что гибрид почуял его раньше, чем Андерсон подошёл, но почему-то не открыл глаза, хоть Блейн и заметил, как кончик его хвоста едва уловимо закачался из стороны в сторону, словно гибрид занервничал.

— Привет, — отвечает мистер Роджерс, приоткрыв один глаз. Блейн замечает, что на его ушках достаточно седых волос, но мужчина выглядит всё ещё полным сил.

Школьник неловко переминается с ноги на ногу. Гибрид прикрывает обратно глаз, наслаждаясь солнечным теплом, что греет его старые косточки.

— Я... вот, в общем, — говорит Блейн, протягивая горячий стакан кофе. Мистер Роджерс тихо улыбается, отчего внутри Блейна появляется что-то новое, какое-то приятное чувство, которое он никогда не чувствовал к своим друзьям. Гибрид забирает из его рук стакан и какое-то время смотрит на него.

— Спасибо...

— Блейн. Блейн Андерсон. Я Блейн, — Блейн заставляет себя заткнуться, едва сдерживаясь от того, чтобы больно хлопнуть себя ладонью по лбу. Он слишком нервничает, особенно после последней встречи с Хаммелом. Страх, что очередной гибрид будет относиться к нему, как к самому жестокому человеку на Земле, не дает ему покоя, и Блейн совершенно не понимает, как вести себя, чтобы не производить такого впечатления, чтобы показать правильность своих намерений.

— Почему ты не со своими друзьями, Блейн?

Андерсон невольно поворачивает голову в сторону кафетерия, где огромные окна во всю стену совсем не скрывают того, что происходит внутри. Так что Блейн с легкостью может разглядеть столик, где он обычно сидит с друзьями, но сейчас Алан, Брэд и Ленни сосредоточенно смотрят в его сторону.

— Потому что мне нечего с ними делать, — просто отвечает Блейн, салютуя друзьям в окне своим стаканом кофе. Лицо Алана мгновенно перекашивается, и парень отворачивается от окна, пихая своих друзей, чтобы те перестали пялиться.

— Не боишься, что они о тебе подумают? — спрашивает мистер Роджерс, открывая свой стаканчик и засыпая туда пакетики сахара. Он делает глоток, пока Блейн пытается тщательно взвесить свой ответ, чтобы не показаться глупым или навязчивым в глазах Роджерса. Гибрид делает глоток, а затем издаёт удовлетворённый стон. — Какой хороший кофе. Спасибо, Блейн. Я не помню, когда в последний раз пил его.

— Просто... Мистер Рождерс? — Блейн не знает, что хочет спросить, но ему необходимо внимание этого гибрида, чтобы он его выслушал. — Я не знал, что всё так. Я не знал, что происходит, и сейчас я обвиняю себя за то, что был так слеп. Сейчас я знаю и действительно чувствую со всех сторон эту ненависть; она давит так, словно сжимает меня в тиски. Родители, школа, общество. Всё это висит надо мной огромной тучей, и я только и слышу со всех сторон, что я не должен разговаривать с гибридами, что я не должен интересоваться ими, что я не должен даже думать о них, но... я не могу, я хочу уничтожить эту ненависть, хочу, чтобы люди и гибриды могли довериться друг другу. Я знаю, как это по-мальчишески глупо, мечтать о мире во всём мире, как бессмысленно бежать за идеалами, но мир в состоянии постоянной войны — это не мир, это поле боя, которое совершенно бесцельно только пополняется новыми жертвами. Какой будет толк во всём этом, когда мы друг друга уничтожим?

— Ты не глупый, и уже не мальчик, Блейн, — говорит мистер Роджерс. — Я бы сказал, как хотелось бы мне, чтобы таких людей было побольше, но порой достаточно даже одного человека, который смог бы изменить судьбу всего мира. Просто не отказывайся от этих идеалов. Да, достичь совершенства практически невозможно, но всегда есть возможность максимально к нему приблизиться. И это уже большая победа.

Блейн смотрит на стакан остывшего кофе в своих руках, пока гибрид встаёт со своего места и подбирает метлу лежащую у скамейки.

— Ты опоздаешь на урок, поторопись, — настоятельно произносит Роджерс, продолжая мести улицу. Блейн встаёт со скамейки, машинально выбрасывая всё ещё полный стакан в урну. — Спасибо за компанию, но знай, здесь _я_ грею свои старые кости, ты не можешь просто так сюда приходить и мешать моим рандеву с солнцем.

Блейн выдавливает из себя улыбку и прощается со старым гибридом, чувствуя прилив сил, лёгкость и свободу. Блейн докажет Хаммелу, что он не слабак, что он не просто мальчишка, который путается под ногами и таскает повсюду за собой крупные неприятности.


End file.
